


Holding Hands

by cautiousArdent



Series: Daily Challenges [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think anyone could love him until he met the person that had endless love for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the daily challenge! On January 2, 2015; the prompt was "hands".
> 
> A short fic from my original story called "Nova Vita" (which roughly translates to "a new life").

Damon wasn’t a popular kid; he knew that much. He was often bullied and ignored, even by his own parents. He had convinced himself that no one would ever understand him and that no one would like him.

Of course, after meeting Adonis, he realized how dead wrong he was. Adonis cared about literally everyone in the world and was the kindest person Damon ever met. He was instantly swept off his feet (almost literally, he was scooped up by the other teen when they were running away from monsters) and he couldn’t think of the other boy without feeling butterflies in his stomach. Adonis was the first person Damon ever cared about. He was his first crush.

So after getting to know each other better, Damon blurted out one day: “You’re the first person to show me it’s okay to trust people.” Adonis’ face lit up as he smiled and thanked the teen and gave him a half-hug. Damon caught his breath at the touch. The other boy’s hand was warm on his shoulder and he instinctively moved his hand up to touch him. Their fingers intertwine for a moment and Damon falls in love again.

Months passed as they met new friends and Damon became more self-conscious whenever he was around Adonis. One of their mutual friends, Elysia, noticed, and nudged him one day when Adonis was out of earshot and told him to confess to the boy. After a short discussion between the two of them, he realized that she was right.

A few days after that, he came out to the other boy, something he should have done earlier. When Adonis chuckled, Damon blinked at him. “I was about to tell you something similar, actually. I’m pansexual.” Damon’s heart raced again, excited to finally know that his best friend had similar experiences.

They bond over this for a few more days before Damon finally confesses. Adonis happily takes his hand into his own, fingers intertwining again. His hand is just as warm as Damon remembers and he squeezes the other’s hand to make sure it wasn’t a dream. The other boy squeezes back as he rubs his thumb across Damon’s hand.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." He smiles and raises Damon’s hand and kisses it lightly.


End file.
